Duskcaller
(My trusty sona. Goes through many revamps. Still stays.) APPEARANCE: Duskcaller is a dark purplish-black dragon with black wings. Her star-like scales along the undersides of her wings are a silvery-blue. She looks like a normal NightWing....to a certain point. Then her "abnormalities" come into play. Duskcaller has no horns, so her spines are slightly longer and sharper than an average NightWing, thus hinting at her IceWing attributes. She has serrated claws, and spikes upon her tail. Perhaps the most unsettling thing about her appearance is her eyes, which are black and emotionless. Duskcaller rarely wears jewelry, and instead wears a pouch on her back. This pouch holds her writing items, a scroll or two, and very little else. PERSONALITY: Duskcaller isn't that friendly of a dragon, being that she was stared at many times she tried to leave her house in the Night Village. Many dragons ran away from her, shrieking that she was a monster. So instead, she stayed inside, hiding in the dark, preferring the company of her mother, who was a guard for Queen Glory. She gets irritated easily, is always putting herself down mentally and verbally, and only has a few friends. HISTORY: Her mother was a NightWing named Blacklight, and her father was an IceWing named Hypothermia. Hypothermia had to stay in the Ice Kingdom under Queen Snowfall's orders, so she and her mother don't hear from him often. Blacklight sat in the hatchery with Duskcaller's egg the night she hatched, and was completely surprised at what emerged from the shell. Despite flinching every time a NightWing or a RainWing stared at her daughter, Blacklight kept her close, and loved her, reassuring her every time someone shrieked at her strange looks. Duskcaller puts on a neutral face when her mother does this, but inside she knows that the open hostilities and fear were getting to her. When she was 2, her name went onto a list for dragonets who could go to Jade Mountain. After waiting for three years, her name was finally picked, and Queen Glory and her mother insisted that she went to the school. She hissed and tried to hide, but her mother finally convinced her to trample her fears and at least try it, so now she's there, trying to find her "clawmates" and survive what may come for her. ABILITIES AND WEAKNESSES: She is calm, sometimes, but very emotional on certain days. * Dusky can get annoyed at the slightest thing, though she tries to not do so. * She holds a grudge, but hides it perfectly. Though inside she bides her time, waiting and rethinking how to get back at the dragon who wronged her. Her weaknesses: * She can't breathe fire, and instead exhales a deadly frostbreath, as her mother reveals that she is half IceWing. * .She has this abnormal scale disease where the scales along her body always seem to be falling off in what looks like puffs of smoke, and they grow back after leaving irritating sores for a few days, so it is an endless cycle. She tries to move her wings as little as possible because of this, because that's where her "smokescales" happen to fall off the most. QUOTES: "Whatever works." -her motto. "I wanna get away....I wanna go away..." "My heart is divided...shattered...stolen." "To think many fear the darkness. Every light needs a shadow; light and darkness are a balance. I intend to keep that balance..." "I feel the darkness in every heart and mind, but even in the most evil of dragons, there is still a speck of light, even if it is as tiny as the smallest speck of dirt there is." Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:IceWings